Le frisson de la vie
by JackB
Summary: ATTENTION. GROS SPOIL de la saison 8 si vous n'avez pas vu jusqu'à l'épisode 8x12 et que vous n'aimez pas être spoiler alors je vous déconseille de venir lire sinon vous pouvez. Le résumé est à l'intérieur. pour ma part j'ai regarder les épisodes en VOSTFR et pour ceux qui ne serais pas au courant la saison 8 à commencer à être diffuser en France. ;-)
1. Chapter 1

Gros Spoil de la saison 8 si vous n'avez pas vu jusqu'à l'épisode 8x12 je vous déconseille fortement de lire la suite sauf si vous aimez être spoiler (perso moi j'aime bien mais je comprend ceux qui n'aime pas.) ^^

J'ai vu là saison 8 en VOSTFR vu que tout les épisodes ne sont pas sortie en français bien que ça est commencer.

**Donc le résumé : Et si Maeve n'était pas morte.**

Voilà ^^ comme j'ai vu la version Américaine de l'épisode douze il y a quelque moments que je précise en anglais car pour moi c'est comme ça que je le voit et l'imagine (ou comme c'est dans l'original de CM). Ce qui est entre parenthèse c'est juste moi qui n'est pas réussit à me résoudre à tout mettre en français (héhé) mais ce n'est que pour ce chapitre.

J'espère que ça vous plaira et que ça vous consolerais de cet épisode que je qualifierais d'atroce.

* * *

- Moi pour elle. Laisse moi prendre sa place. Se précipita Spencer inquiet de la situation critique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

C'était à la fois là plus belle et la plus horrible journée de la vie de Spencer. Il voyait enfin Maeve, la femme avec qui il avait parler pendant plus de dix mois sans qu'il ne se voient, elle était si belle, si parfaite. À la seconde où il avait enfin pu poser ses yeux sur elle sont cœur s'était accélérer à tel point qu'il aurait jurer qu'on puisse l'entendre, et son esprit si vif n'arrivait plus à ce concentrer. Mais il aurait largement préférer la rencontrer dans d'autre circonstance. Sans harceleuse qui pointait son arme sur eux, les menaçants de mort.

- Tu voudrais faire ça ? Demanda Diane en pleurant.

- Oui. Répondit Spencer avec précipitation.

- Tu te tuerais pour elle ? Cria t-elle.

- Oui ! Continua t-il avec le plus d'assurance et de volonté possible. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrais qu'on fasse du mal à Maeve même si cela devait lui coûter la vie.

Diane comprit clairement que Spencer ne serait jamais à elle, que jamais il ne l'aimerait. Elle avait rater son coup, elle n'avait pas réussit à voler la vie de Maeve. Elle pointa son arme sur sa tempe, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- STOP (Wait). Hurla Spencer.

Plusieurs coups de feu partirent. L'espace d'un instant il sentit son cœur se déchirer sous la peur avant de réaliser que c'était Rossi et Hotchner qui venait de tirer. Il entendit le corps de Diane s'écrouler sur le sol et souffla bruyamment d'inquiétude avant de relever la tête et de voir Maeve s'écartant vivement de son corps tout aussi apeurer et choquer par ce qu'il venait de ce passer.

Ils se regardèrent, se fixèrent dans les yeux pendant un cour instant, une ou deux secondes tout au plus avant que Maeve ne saute au cou de Reid. Elle avait eut si peur, elle avait tant endurer qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de se retrouver entre les bras rassurant de l'homme qu'elle aimait, même si elle ne le connaissait pas encore « physiquement » cela n'avait à cette seconde plus aucune importance.

Spencer la reçu contre lui, un peu surprit au début, il ne tarda pas à s'habituer à elle et l'entoura de ses bras pour la rassurer et se rassurer lui même. Elle était vivante, il était si heureux malgré que son bras lui fasse mal. L'équipe les regardaient, soulager de voir que c'était enfin terminer. Ils se regardèrent amusé et taquin en voyant Maeve s'emparer des lèvres de Spencer de façon passionner. Spencer fut encore une fois surprit, mais rendit immédiatement le baisé en l'approfondissant avec fugueur. Après tant d'adrénaline ils n'avaient qu'un désir, celui de sentir enfin l'autre. Même si ce n'était pas dans la logique normal des choses ça n'avait pas tant d'importance, ils auraient tout le temps d'être gêner plus tard.

L'équipe descendit, laissant les deux partenaires se retrouver, ou plutôt se trouver. Morgan appela une ambulance car Spencer était blesser et il fallait bien qu'il se soigne et il serait bon aussi d'ausculter Maeve.

- Tu n'es pas un menteur. Ricana Maeve en libérant enfin les lèvres de Spencer.

Ce dernier Rigola doucement en levant les yeux au plafond avant de les replonger d'admirer Maeve. Quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues. En si peu de temps elle avait vécu tant d'émotion que s'en était trop pour elle. Reid les essuya avec ses pouces en souriant.

- C'est finit ! Dit-il comme pour exorciser le mal qu'ils avaient vécu.

- Je suis désolé.

- Non c'est moi qui suis désolé. Dit-il avec une touche de peine dans la voix. Lov (Je t').

Elle posa à doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de terminer sa phrase. Ils se regardèrent encore une fois et décidèrent en silence de sortir eux aussi de cette scène macabre. Ils auraient tout le temps plus tard de savourer leur sentiments.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plut ^^ le prochain chapitre sera plus long je vous le promet ^^

laisser moi une petite reviews si ça vous dit ;)

pour en revenir au épisode d'esprit criminel je trouve que les auteur prennent un malin plaisir à tuer toute les femmes/petite amie des personnages de l'équipe. ça à commencer avec Gideon (sarah), ensuite il y à eu Hotchner (haley), l'ex et première femme de Rossi, Spencer qui perd (Maeve), meme JJ à faillit perdre will. Franchement ils prennent un malin plaisir à leur faire du mal et à nous faire du mal par la même occasion (le pire c'est quand même Reid vous ne trouver pas ? Il sont trop sadique en plus je l'aimais bien moi Maeve T.T)

Bon bref et vous votre avis c'est quoi ?


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous me voilà avec la suite ^^

Bonne lecture j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)

* * *

Maeve et Spencer était tout les deux à l'hôpital. Elle était allonger sur un lit que lui avait laisser Spencer qui avait préférer une chaise à ses cotés. Bien que c'était assez ennuyant, l'hôpital avait voulu les garder une nuit pour surveiller l'éventuel choc psychologique qu'ils avaient subit. Il était déjà tard et ils étaient pour la premier fois vraiment seule. Il y avait eut toujours quelqu'un, un médecin, un policier, l'équipe du BAU, même les parents de Maeve était passé. Reid s'était alors éclipser discrètement pour les laisser seul. Il était aller voir son équipe pour les remercier. Il était maintenant tellement soulager et le visage dépiter et inquiet qu'il affichait avait laisser place à un grand sourire. Les yeux pétillant de bonheurs. Chacun allait de son commentaire sur sa nouvelle relation. Ils étaient tellement content de voir que Spencer avait trouver quelqu'un qui le comprennent, qui l'aime, quelqu'un avec qui parler, quelqu'un à qui il tenait plus que tout.

Il n'avait jamais eu de meilleurs confident que Gideon auparavant, maintenant il avait cent fois mieux. JJ était fier de lui et Morgan n'arrêtait pas de le taquiner. Ils prirent congé, laissant Spencer se remettre de ses émotions forte.

- Hotch, Rossi ! Appela Spencer.

- Oui ? Répondirent en cœur les deux chef.

- Merci d'avoir sauver Maeve, si vous n'aviez pas tirer. Il pinça ses lèvres. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais réussit à dévié le coup.

- C'est grâce à toi si elle est en vie aujourd'hui. Fit Hotchner.

- C'est vrai sans toi on aurait jamais pu la sauver. C'est toi son héro.

Spencer sourit en rougissant, baissant la tête presque gêner.

- Merci. Dit-il de manière sincère.

- Prend soin d'elle. Rajouta Rossi.

- Oui.

Les deux hommes rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe. Ils allaient fêter cette victoire comme il ce doit. Ils auraient bien emmener Spencer mais il avait bien mieux à faire. Quand enfin les parents de Maeve partirent il avait put la rejoindre.

C'était fou à quel point ils parlaient. De tout et n'importe quoi en évitant soigneusement le sujet de la harceleuse, de l'ex maintenant décéder de Maeve, ou de quoi que ce soit de peu réjouissant. Mais ils étaient de véritable pipelette, rigolant presque à chaque minute. Au bout d'un peu plus d'une heure, le ventre de Maeve gargouilla. Il faut dire qu'il était tard, au moins 1h30 du matin qu'elle avait manger brièvement ce que l'hôpital lui avait donner, on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était le genre de nourriture exceptionnel, c'était même relativement mauvais. De plus comme on dit, les émotion ça donne faim. Elle ricana presque gêner de ce besoin naturel qui avait couper Spencer dans un de ses discours.

- Attend je crois que j'ai des bonbons dans mon sac. Fit Spencer en attrapant vivement sa sacoche et en fouillant dedans. Sinon dit moi je peut aller te chercher quelque chose à manger.

- Les bonbons ça suffira, je ne veux pas que tu quitte cette pièce. Lança t-elle en rigolant pour le taquiner.

Il lui tendit les bonbons et une boites de petit biscuit au chocolat. Réfléchir ça donnait faim et il avait prit l'habitude d'en avoir quasiment toujours sur lui. Elle remarqua alors le livre « The narrative of John Smith » qu'elle lui avait offert le jour où il aurait du se voir au restaurant. Elle se permit de le prendre et sourit doucement en passant la main sur la couverture du livre. « Thomas Merton » pensa t-elle avant d'être couper de ses songes par le brun.

- Je l'est toujours sur moi. Avoua t-il. Comme ça j'ai toujours l'impression que tu es avec moi. Spencer rougit doucement. Tu sais au restaurant, je enfin je voulais t'offrir le même livre. Il ricana gêner.

Elle sourit avec douceur.

- Tu veux bien me le lire ? Demanda t-elle avant de prendre un bonbon acidulé.

- Avec plaisir ! Il prit le livre et commença à lire d'une voix douce et posé.

Elle s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit d'hôpital et coupa Spencer avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir sur le lit. Il s'installa confortablement sur le matelas et reprit la lecture après avoir regarder avec espièglerie et gêne Maeve dans les yeux. Il sentit ensuite qu'une main un peu froide attrapait la sienne, il laissa faire. Il était heureux et toucher le corps de Maeve lui rappelait encore plus qu'elle était à ses cotés.

« Recevoir un livre en cadeau c'est agréable » pensa Maeve « mais se le faire lire par la personne que l'on aime c'est encore mieux. » Elle se rendit compte qu'elle adorait la voix de Spencer. Au téléphone il était logique qu'elle soit un peu déformer mais en vrai elle était beaucoup plus belle. Elle trouvais aussi que Spencer était particulièrement beau et elle ne se gênait pas pour le mater pendant qu'il lisait, elle savait bien qu'il faisait semblant d'avoir les yeux poser sur le livre, elle était sur à 100% qu'il le connaissait à la virgule prêt, mais il faisait exprès pour la laisser le voir, l'admirer. Quand la voix de Spencer tremblait, sous probablement la gêne d'être ainsi scruter, elle resserrais sa main pour lui faire savoir qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Elle finit par s'endormir sous la fatigue du choc qu'elle avait vécu aujourd'hui. Quand Spencer s'en rendit compte il était déjà quasiment à la fin du livre. Il la regarda doucement. Heureux qu'elle soit là. Puis il se rassit sur la chaise et éteignit la lumière avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Quand Spencer se réveilla le lendemain matin. Maeve n'était plus dans la chambre. L'espace d'un instant il paniqua, mais se ravisa quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il le prit et regarda. Il y avait un réveil qu'il était censé ne pas avoir activer, celui qui l'avait réveiller et un message. Il le regarda. C'était Maeve. D'un coup il fut soulager. Elle lui donnait rendez-vous pour le lendemain soir. Un Rendez-vous, cette fois-ci ils allaient en profiter.

* * *

N'est-ce pas tout trognon ? bon allez je me calme xD

Perso je trouve que Maeve est assez entreprenante alors comme on ne la connait pas super bien je vais lui donner le rôle de celle qui fait un peu plus avancer la relation avec Spencer parce je le voit comme ça. Vous vous feriez une Maeve un peu dans ce genre ou pas ?

à une prochaine ;)


End file.
